Finding my way
by moni kun
Summary: Riku leaves Sora and Sora has a mental breakdown. What happens when they meet months later? Will Sora even remember Riku? SoraXRiku
1. Chapter 1

Thunder.

I sat up quickly from my deep slumber drenched in sweat. Panting. _That nightmare was horrible. I dreamt that Riku and Kairi left me. _I twisted around in my blankets and looked through the window. At first all I saw was rain dripping down my window and wet darkness. Then my vision focused on the pier. I glanced at my dinghy at the dock. Then saw how wildly it was thrown about on the water. _The raft! _I lifted up the pane and started to climb out. _Wait. _I scurried into the bathroom and snatched up a few items. _Just in case we leave tonight. _Then I climbed out my window, not bothering to shut it behind me. _I might come back tonight. _As I leaped off the roof and ran to the pier, my curtains whipped out at me in a forlorn goodbye. I leaped off the slippery pier into my dinghy, snatching the rope off it's hook as I went. _I have to get to the secret island, where we always meet. And where the raft is. _With great difficulty, I rowed to the island through the choppy water. _Their boats! They're here! _My eyes widened in shock. _We weren't supposed to leave till dawn! I can't believe they tried to leave without me! _I tied my boat up and ran up the beach where I saw a sillohette on the adjoining island. Scenery whipped by me as I sprinted wih all my might. I skidded to a stop, spraying water everywhere. Shadows flitted along the fringe of my vision. I collapsed onto my knees, my face in my hands. I cried. I cried for losing my best and only friends. I cried with allmy heart. _I can't believe they left me!_ With cold, wet, numb fingers, I fumbled with my pants pocket and pulled out some small bottles. _There's nothing else for me. _I dumped all the pills out of each bottle into my hand. Then quickly took them one at a time. (A/N: Originally Sora had grabbed these meds in case of a real emergency. Like someone needed them and they couldn't get any. Like a real illness or something. He didn't plan ahead on overdosing...) I couldn't tell you what or how much I took. I didn't look, and I didn't care. I jus wanted the pain to go away. After I took the last one, I walked out to the small adjoining island for one last look at the Pao pao tree. The shadows came closer and took shape as monsters. Grasping, pulling at me, trying to make me surrender to the darkness. _Whos that?_ I squinted through thhaze. "Riku." I whispered. Riku started to fade, to fade away into nithingness. "No! Riku! Don't leave!"

I ran towards him, but my movements were slowed by darkness gripping me, holding me. I reached towards Riku's outstretched hand. But I couldn't reach it. the shadows were holding me back. Me mind was numb. The darkness swallowed Riku, then my vision blacked out. I woke lying eagle spread on the hard unforgiving ground. I unsteadily stood up and looked towards the stormy sky. Then I was blown into oblivion.

I sat up, and groaned. I felt horrible. Not to mention I was all salty nd gritty. I put a hand up to my forehead. When my fingers touched my scalp, I felt them there. But my hand felt detached, like it wasn't a part of me. _Where am I?_

I painfully stood up and saw a dog. When it saw me, it rapidly moved away. "Wait!" I called. "Wait for me!" I ran after it and soon after found myself in a quaint town.

I went into the first shop I saw and looked around curiously. The man at the counter spoke as I walked in.

"Hello, how may I help you..." He looked down, "Oh, You're just a kid. You looking for something?"

"I," I started. Then looked down at my feet. "I don't kow. I think I'm looking for my friends." I looked up again. "One has silver hair, and the other red."

"Haven't seen 'em kid." He looked at me curiously. "You don't look like you're from around here. Where're you from? Oh, by the way, my name's Sid."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?

I shook my head. "I don't remember much at all." _I feel kinda dizzy. And my limbs sill have that weird detached feeling going on..._

"Well, if you ever need anything, go ahead and stop by and I'll give you some help."

I walked out of the shop and through the streets of this unfamiliar town. _Sid said that this was Traverse town. And that most of the people living here have lost their homes. Like me._

I walked into a different district, and staggered to a halt. Darkness fringed my vision, then formed into the same monsters as before. I ran. I ran and ran. Trying to get away from these nightmares. But since they were of my own creation, I could not be rid of them. I ran into another district, and saw a figure ahead of me.

I tried to push the creatures away, but they eluded my grasp and kept tugging at me.

The figure looked at me and said "Hmph." I saw through my haze him lifting something and pointing it at me, then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning sleepyhed."

I forced my eyes open slightly.

"Why'd you collapse on us? It's a good thing Leon was there to pick you up and bring you ere."

"Kairi?" I groaned.

"No, silly. I'm the great ninja Yuffie! Not Kairi."

I sat back. Straining to keep my eyes open. Anoter stepped forward towards the bed I was layingon. _The same figure I saw earlier._ I realized. _I bet he's that Leon she was talking about a moment ago._

"Hey kid." Leon said as he lifted a small pill bottle into view. "You had a 'few' of these on you. They were all empty...?" He slightly quirked an eyebrow.

My tired eyes attepet to focus on him. I tried to move my mouth, But I don't think I succeeded. I sure didn't succeed with trying to get some noise out.

"You take them all kid?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, before they slid out of focus. Right before I lost consciousness, I heard Leon say: "Yuffie, Hospital. Now." Then I was gently lifted up and I finally passed out in someones comforting embrace.

I didn't come to until almost a week later. Ranting something or rather about a duck and dog. Keys, worlds... I quickly shut my mouth when it looked like They were going to send te white coats after me. I can't exactly explain what I dreamed about, But I can tell you that it was out of this world. Literally.

When I woke up, I was in an uncomfortable bed in the middle of a stark white room. Yup, you guessed it. the hospital. People were there visiting. They were all hoping. Waiting. Praying. I slowly managed to open my eyes. Lids fluttering the whole time. My face scrunched up in distaste at the horrible bad breath I had acquired. A very cute scantily clad girl bent over me and squealed "You're awake!"

"Yuffie." I croaked. Then looked around and saw LEon, my mother, my father, even Sid. I smiled painfully.

My mother stepped towards me. "Sora, why did you overdose?"

_Overdose? I just took pain meds to take away the pain. Numb the hurt my friends caused. Friends? _"They left me." I muttered.

"Who?"

"My friends." _I think._

"Who were they?"

"I don't remember." I answered honestly. "I don't remember."

My parents sent me into extensive care and a few months later, I went home. It wasn't the same home as before. Apparently, after I-left, I still don't remember how, everyone else-there-did too. All I remember from before are my parents.

Our new house was in the suburbs of a town called Haven. When I got there, and saw the yard, The first smile I'd had in months graced my lips.

_There's a cherry tree in full bloom in the yard!_

My mother looked at me sharply. "What's wrong, honey?"

I ignored her and slowly walked towards the tree.

My mother started after me, but my father's hand that appeared on her shoulder held her back. "Leave him, dear."

I stood under the tree looking at the beautiful sight above me. The tree was in full bloom, and rosy pettles were falling around me like wonderfully soft snow. I just stood there, oblivious to the whole world, and my parents went inside to give me some peaceful time alone.

Later, when my mother peered out the window, I was itting up against the tree, asleep.

My hair gently drifted across my face. I was so serene, and peaceful, that my mom almost thought she ws looking at her sweet and cute little Sora again. Except I was different than before. My hair was longer, and didn't stick up so wildly in different directions anymore. I was long and lanky at a good height of 5' 4". I looked suspiciously girlish. In fact, I would have been mistaken for a flat chested one. I wore tight fitting hip hugger bell bottoms with some white floweres delicately embroidered on the bottom hems, a small baby blue girl cut t-shirt that said "It's cute how you think I'm listening" fit snugly on my torso. On the cuffs, collar, and bottom hem The blue faded into white right before the shirt ended. (Will draw cutsie Sora on devianart...) But I wasn't alone.

A silver haired boy walked up to the fence to look at me where I was in the yard. "I thought that this couple didn't have any kids...?" He questioned to the air. He leaned on the fence, arms crossed, feet hooked, and looked on interestedly at the "pretty girl."

Even though I was in a deep slumber, my eyes snapped open at the unknown presence.

My blue eyes met with aquamarine in shock. _Someones watching me? _But my eyes didn't get anyfather than his because I quickly got lost in the sea of blue.

He tilted his head cutely and shut his eyes, effectively ending the connection I had with him. I scooted back and sat up a bit, assessing the character in front of m. He sported silver or platinum blond hair to his shoulders, bangs gently brushing across his forhead. His light skin glowed slightly in the fading light, a pastel yellow muscle shirt clung to his well toned chest, matching nicely with his jean shorts. They were dark blue with a faded front, they flared out a bit as they reached his knees, and had too many pockets to count.

_He's definetely a bit taller than myself..._

The boy smiled gently as he opened his eyes to assess me. His friendly smile was curious. "So, you new here? You look familiar."

I stared at him in silence. _Familiar? I woldn't know why. But than, I wouldn't know since I can't remember anyone from my past..._ I sat up on my hands slowly.

The boys mouth quirked upward slightly. "Well...?" He drawled.

"I, well, uh..." I stuttered. "My name's Sora." I said as I looked towards my feet, blushing.The boys eyes flashed with recognition. But I didn't see as I was looking at a very interesting blade of grass.

My mother leaned out the front door and called towards me. "Who's your new friend, Sora?" I stood up quickly, brushing off my clothes nervously. "I.. Uh.. Umm..." _He hasn't told me his name yet, so how can I tell her!_

The boy stood up and nodded towards my mom. "Hello, my names Riku, Ma'am."

_Riku, huh? Nice name for a nice guy... Bad Sora. Don't you dare scare the cute guy away..._

"Riku?" My mother smiled brightly. "How would you like to join us for dinner?

Riku flashed an award winning bright white smile. "I'd love to Ma'am. May I come in your house to use your phone?"

"Yes, you may."

Riku entered the yard and lightly ran up the stairs to follow my mom in.

I just stood there, dazed, as I watched them disapear inside.

My mom peered around the doorway moments later. "Are you coming inside Sora?"

I quickly went inside and gently shut the door behind me. I stood hesitantly in the entranceway. My mother peered around a door frame. "Aah. Sora, nice of you to join us. I already took your things upstairs to your room." In answer to my questioning look, she said "First door on the right." As I went up the stairs, Riku appeared at my side. I jumped at his sudden appearance and stopped my ascent.

He grinned. "That your mom?" He asked.

I nodded.

Then he looked slightly puzzled. "Then how come I've never seen you here before? Your parents have lived here for a while."

I thought for a moment on what to say, uneasily shifting from foot to foot.

He looked at me curiously. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I-" I looked at me feet. "I used to talk more. I guess. At least that's what they say."

"That's what they say? Why, don't you know?" He joked.

I started up the stairs slowly. "No. I can't remember anything of my past longer than 5 months ago."

"Oh."

We walked in silence a short distance down the hall, then I stopped at the specified door. I looked at the handle uneasily.

Riku nodded at the door. "This your room?"

I nodded.

"Why aren't you going in?"

"I'm hesitant." I answered immediately. Months practice with a counselor kicking in. "I've never been here before. I've been only in the hospital for 5 months..." I trailed off, realizing the personal information I had just revealed. I looked at the concerned Riku in horror. _What did I just do?_

"It's alright. You can trust me. So-ra." He smiled lightly and reached for the doorknob. "Well then, now that that's out of the way, let's check out your new room." He twisted the doorknob and let the door swing slowly open.

Now that you're left in tons of suspense... How's my story so far? I know, the chapters are kinda short right now. But I'm slowly but surely setting you up. Just like Unexpected match. I mean, I said I'd start to make those chappies longer, and I did, right? Come on, you can trust me! Even if I do have a split personality... But let's not worry about that right now. Until the next chappie, Jaa Ne!


End file.
